


Studying

by PsychedelicPsyche



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, Cunnilingus, F/F, Oral Sex, Roleplay, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-10
Updated: 2013-03-10
Packaged: 2017-12-06 18:19:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/738683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychedelicPsyche/pseuds/PsychedelicPsyche
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kanaya tries her best but Rose is forced to show her how it's done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Studying

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry I suck at everything. Tags, writing smut, the whole shabang. The only thing I don't suck at is using the word "shabang" and even then it's pretty iffy.
> 
> First posted on my Tumblr:
> 
> http://psychedelicpsyche.tumblr.com/post/45002858421/studying-rose-x-kanaya-homestuck-fanfiction

“No,” Rose said, instructing thr troll as well as she could. She let out an exasperated breath. This was not going as planned.  
Then she got an idea.  
A quirk of a smile invaded her lips as she spoke. “Oh, Kanaya?”  
The green-blooded troll in the cat accessories looked up questioningly.  
“Have you ever been to school,” Rose asked, sliding off the bed.  
“I can’t say I have,” Kanaya said, intrigued.  
“Well,” The blonde said wryly. “Then you will have to be taught at home. Maybe some make-up lessons are called for…”  
Kanaya sat on the bed, watching her lover slide out the door. Before she could wonder where the human was for long enough to pursue the girl, Rose returned. She was dressed strangely. Her hair was curled in a tight bun, she wore a grey no-nonsense sort of outfit with a pencil skirt, blouse, and overcoat. She carried a wooden ruler in one hand, gently tapping it into the palm of the other. She peered at the curious troll with intense violet eyes through round eyeglasses.  
A bemused Kanaya opened her mouth to speak but was startled as Rose promptly began a speech.  
“I’ve been informed that your education needs some work,” She said, looking into Kanaya’s yellow eyes. “Being a bad student does have it’s consequences and,” Her free hand darted out, grabbing ahold of Kanaya’s shirt. “Those consequences will be carried out here and now. Let us rectefy the situation, beginning our studys on” In a flash, Kanaya was released and Rose’s coat had been removed, revealing a white partially transparent blouse.   
She continued in a soft, suggestive voice. “Human anatomy…”  
Kanaya was very flustered and blushed furiously. She had never expected something so peculiar could be so… so… sexy? Nothing so intimate had ever happened to her before, especially not with a human, so her knowledge of these terms was not very broad.  
Rose bit her lower lip and adjusted her glasses before slowly moving her delicate fingers down to her blouse. Even in the dark, a black colored bra could be seen through the thin fabric. She unbuttoned each button, starting from the top and progressing to the bottom, not taking her eyes away from Kanaya’s for a moment.  
The troll couldn’t handle it. Why couldn’t she have done this for Rose? She had wanted tonight to be special for the human, but It seemed the tables were turning rather swiftly. She decided she might as well go along with it.  
As Rose moved her shoulders back, sliding off the blouse, she flaunted her breasts in front of Kanaya’s very eyes. She threw the removed clothing off the bed before studying Kanaya’s expression. She wanted to do a few… experiments.  
“Be an obediant little one,” Rose whispered in Kanaya’s ear. The blonde’s hot breath against Kanaya’s neck made the latter shudder with anticipation. Electricity ran through her and nothing could compare.  
Rose pushed Kanaya back so she was lying flat on her back and pulled her arms together over her head. “This is a hands on activity,” She purred, holding her wrists above with one hand and slowly tugging her shirt up with the other. “So if you are able… feel free to join in at any time.”  
With that, she bent down, stradling Kanaya, and touched her warm pink toungue to the other’s soft abdominal flesh just above where he naval sgould have been. She dragged it up ever-so-slowly, only to stop just below the plain grey bra. Kanaya squirmed and inhaled sharply as Rose teased her. Rose brought a knee up, then placed it in between Kanaya’s legs, beginning to massage in a tiny circle. Kanaya gasped and began making pleasured noises before a particularly sensitive spot was hit and she arched her back, eyes wide and mouth open as a breathy whine was emitted.   
Rose took the opportunity to reach around and unhook Kanaya’s bra. They both sat back on the bed, one breathing harsh and fast, the other breathing loud and deep. Rose finally released Kanaya’s hands to spread the fingers of both her hands. She slid her finger tips up the troll’s exposed stomach and caressed her breasts, sliding up each small mound smoothly. Both girls could feel warmth and wetness in their lower areas, spreading onto their panties.   
Kanaya groaned as Rose squeezed her sensitive breasts while rubbing her wetness against her stomach.  
“Please,” Kanaya begged raggedly. “Please.”  
“Please what? Be specific,” Rose said. “I’m glad you know your manners, Ms. Maryam.”  
“Fuck me hard, Ms. Lalonde!” She moaned.  
“Don’t tell me what to do,” Rose hissed with a sly smile, then ripped off both Kanaya’s lower clothing items. “Let’s get you ready for examination.”  
She roughly pulled Kanaya’s shirt the rest of the way off, discarding it beside the bed. “Before we can start our real lesson, we must review Troll basics,” Rose said, unhooking her bra and throwing it, then bending down to Kanaya’s crotch. “Let us see if this stimulates you at all, shall we?”  
Before Kanaya could reply, she cried out and lost it. Rose dragged her toungue from back to front, beside the clit, licking up the green ooze. She came back down and repeated on the other side, earning a fresh chorus of cries from the troll.   
Kanaya took quick breaths, trying to hold on, digging her nails into the bedsheets. She couldn’t take it. “A bucket! I must have a bucket, Ms. Lalonde!”  
Rose sat up and stroked Kanaya’s vagina, spreading her fingers in just the way to massage each part gently. “It’s alright,” She urged her, then transitioned to a breathy, smooth voice that drove Kanaya crazy. “Come for me.”  
Kanaya was driven off the edge and let loose a cry of pleasure as green genetic material poured out of her. Rose removed her hand for the thick liquid to fall on the sheets. She brought up the hand which was covered in ooze, then dragged it along her left breast, then over the other. Kanaya watched, recovering with contented moans as green was slathered on the girl. It made her hands and body slippery so her fingers slid right across her bouncy breasts. She lay on top of Kanaya and gently touched her lips to her lover’s.   
Kanaya reached up and plucked the glasses off, throwing them too off the bed, then pulled down Rose’s skirt and panties. “You should keep your word, Ms. Lalonde. What of our human anatomy lessons?”  
“I certainly will,” She said. “This is a human vagina.”  
Rose brought Kanaya’s hand up to cup her crotch. The green-blood slipped her hand back and forth curiously. “It is much like a troll’s.”  
“Yes,” Rose agreed through quickening breaths. “And these are the breasts, these are nipples,” She bent down to give the relaxing troll a better look.  
“I see,” She said. “These studies are quite interesting. I believe they are paying off.”  
“I would say so,” Rose said, climbing beside her and lying down. “Let us study again soon, agreed, Ms. Maryam?”  
“Indeed.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me how I did, this is only my second time doing smut *wince* feedback is most appreciated!


End file.
